Skully Archer
The Skully Archer is pretty much the exact counterpart of the Elfy in range, damage, etc. The main difference is its special. Behavior When he is encountered, Skully Archer will attack with their arrow on an large distance and will occasionally use their special fire arrows to burn you units to death. They have low health and attack. They're really useful to use add the start of the game since it's currently the only long-range unit exept for the lich add tier 3. Their weakness are wizards, dwarf special and higher tier elfs. So try to keep them up to tier. Unlike in Legendary Wars, their stockup strategy can't be off an great use since dwarf special would burn them all to death in one spot. Without this long ranged unit you will be forced to either let your units get hit or use a necro or lich unit to summon protection or move towards them while changing lanes to dodge their arrows like said in 1-1. Stats s are offensive units and so are able to upgrade their speed. They have similar stats as there opposite the Elf. You can upgrade this stats in the Armory. Special In Tier 1, it shoots a powerful fire arrow that causes fire damage to its target. In Tier 2, it shoots two fire arrows. In Tier 3, it shoots four fire arrows. Add higher speed Tier 4 shoots five green, burning nether arrows. This makes it much more effective against single units than an Elfy. The tiers 3 and 4 specials are recommended for bosses. The fire and nether arrows have about 150% of the range of a normal arrow plus really good damage (100-200). Tower Archers Tower Archers are a little different from normal Archers. They automatically get summoned when you start a game where you are in possession of a castle. These Archers are immune to attacks so enemies are unable to kill them. They also have far better offense and range than normal Archers. You get your first Archer protector when you arrive at level 1-4. He's standardly placed on the middle lane but you're able to move him to select him and tap up or down to switch him to another lane. You're able to buy 2 more with soulstones. When you buy the other 2 you're unable to move them. These Archers upgrade in tier when you upgrade your normal Archers. Special The special of Tower Archers are similar than the normal archers Trivia *The skully archer's range is smaller than the range of an elf because the elfs have more tiers which increases thier range (up to 5 tiers) and the skully archer only has 4. *Also, be careful with skully archers. They have low hp and can easily die. If your skully archers are in a group and a light sage attacks them, you can kiss them goodbye. Or maybe a golem will roll over them. Anyway, be cautious with skully archers. *A good strategy for taking down bosses is to put three skully archers in a row and when the strongest enemy approaches (for example a golem) place another skully archer their and hopefully it will kill it, continue this process until you have 5 to 10 rows of skully archers then make them advance ( this works great with liches in the front of the skully archers) Gallery SkullyarcherPortraitHD.png|A tier 1 Skully Archer Archer2.png|A tier 2 Skully Archer Skullyarcher3Portrait.png|A tier 3 Skully Archer Skullyarcher4Portrait-hd.png|A tier 4 Skully Archer